rwbyfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
ユーザーブログ:KanataJP/RWBY Volume 7 視聴メモ
考察・予想・伏線回収用メモ。最新話ネタバレが含まれるのでご注意ください。 =メインプロット= テーマは "Trust" * Volume 7 Trailer - Enemies and allies will collide as our heroes fight to stop Salem's forces, but banding together is dangerous when you don't know who you can trust. * 誰かが裏切る展開になる？ ルビーの嘘とアイアンウッド * Forest: This isn’t the police station. Qrow: It’s… Atlas Academy. - A New Approach ** なぜアカデミーに連行されたのか。 ** stolen ship にルビーたちが乗っていることはあたりがついていた？ *** よく考えたら時系列的にはこの時点ではペニーから報告を受けていてもおかしくはない。 *** でもAce-Ops派遣の時点ではまだペニーからの報告はないのでは。なぜ詳細もよくわかってない案件にわざわざエリート部隊を出す必要があるのかが疑問。 * Ironwood: I sincerely regret how you were treated by my team. When a rogue airship entered our airspace, it raised some red flags. We assumed the ship was stolen. * Clover: Well, we heard a report of an unauthorized ship making an unauthorized landing followed by an unauthorized use of weapons by non-licensed Huntsmen. - The Greatest Kingdom ** 話の筋は通ってるけど、本当に miscommunication による逮捕なのか。 ** 一時的にランプがアイアンウッドの手元に渡っているという事実（プロット）が気になる。なぜこの展開が必要だったのか。 ** ランプは武器と一緒に別の船で先に運ばれているので、時間的には逮捕からランプ返還までの間に、アイアンウッドはジンを呼び出すことができる。 ** これが成立するにはアイアンウッドがランプがまだ有効であることとその起動方法を知っている必要があるが……。 * Ironwood: This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe; you have to trust me. - Breach ** アイアンウッドが最も重要視しているのは人々の安全を守ること。 ** セイラムが絶対に倒せない存在だと知ったならセイラム側につく可能性もあるのでは（交換条件としてアトラス市民の安全を保証されているとか）。 ** 以下、妄想。 *** セイラム陣営から寝返りをけしかけられたが拒絶。 *** そのとき「ルビーたちがランプを持ってアトラスに向かった。そのランプを使って真実（セイラムが決して殺せないこと、そしてオズピンがそれを隠していること）を知れ」みたいに言われた。 *** ランプの起動方法もそのとき知った。 *** 実際にジンから真実を聞いてオズピンが嘘をついていることを知った。 *** 寝返りを決意。 * Ironwood: Until now, I believed it was impossible to truly turn the tide against Salem. Oz has pushed her back. Has kept victory out of her claws but she will keep returning. Stronger and stronger. Unless we destroy her. - A New Approach ** ここでアイアンウッドが Unless we destroy her. と言っているのは、ルビーたちが真実（セイラムが不死であること）を知っているかどうか確認している？ * Ruby: We don't know! We were in a train crash, and ever since, well, suddenly Oz wasn't there anymore. ** Yang: If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do. - Rest and Resolutions ** 「ルビーはいつも正しい行動を知っている」ので、これもそうだとしたら、やっぱりアイアンウッドは信用ならない、ということに。 * Ironwood: That's the worst news yet. Did you learn anything from him about the Relics before? Ruby: He told us the lamp can answer three questions. But, all the questions were used up already. Ironwood: Right, right. Ozpin told us that too. Once upon a time... ** なぜわざわざレリックについての知識を確認したのか。 * Ironwood: I meant it when I said it was good to see you again. ** ここのハグも気になる。なにかクロウに仕掛けている？（でも直後に衣装替えあるしなあ） * Yang: We're really not gonna tell Ironwood what happened to Oz? What we learned about Jinn, about Salem? Ruby: We are, we will, but you saw how things looked when we flew into Atlas. Blake: The General's heart seems to be in the right place, but that doesn't mean we should trust him yet. Weiss: We need to play along for a while before we make any major decisions. - Ace Operatives ** Ozpin: His heart is in the right place. - Never Miss a Beat * Ruby: I'm trying to do what I think is best but I really can't tell if what's best is what's right. Or if I'm not different from Oz. Qrow: Ruby, Oz only trusted himself with the whole truth. You're trusting others, but you're making sure they prove themselves first. I think that's a pretty big difference. - Pomp and Circumstance * Winter: I know the General hasn't done everything perfectly, but he's doing what he thinks is right. - Sparks * Oscar: Well, I can tell you what I think. The path you’re heading down where you’re the only one with the answers, where you do the thing you think is right no matter the cost, it’s not going to take you anywhere good. Ironwood: We have to stop Salem. Nothing matters more. Oscar: Some things matter more, I think. Keeping our humanity. It’s what makes us different from her. Ironwood: Sometimes I worry that’s her greatest advantage. Without humanity, does she still feel fear? Does she ever hesitate? When Salem hit Beacon, even with all my ships, all of my soldiers... I was no match for her. I’ve never felt so helpless. The way she told me she was there. - Worst Case Scenario ** このやりとりは後々重要になってきそう。 冬の乙女 * Winter: She is secure and in stable condition. - A New Approach ** ここでウィンターが顔を少し伏せることを考えると、やはり冬の乙女はウィロウ？（ウィンターとワイスの母） **ウィンターがここで顔を伏せるのは自分の運命と、自分がそれなりに親しくしている（でないと final thoughts によって力を受け継げない）人間の話だからか。 * Qrow: She's not exactly a spring chicken. ** でも "not a spring chicken" っていう年齢ではない。この言い方だとマリーアくらいの老婆っぽいイメージ。いやでも exactly だから「それほど年老いてない」のかな。 ** ヤンの質問 "in stable condition" を否定してのセリフだから、「元気じゃない」の意味？　それだとするとアルコール中毒のウィロウに当てはまるか。それがいまは比較的「安定した状態にある」の意か。 ** そう考えると、ここでクロウがヤンの話を遮っているのは、ワイスにこのことを知られたくないから？ ** ウィロウがアルコール中毒になったのも、乙女の力に関係する、みたいな展開もあるのかも（ワイスには内緒にしていたので、ワイスから見れば父親のせいに見えていた、みたいな） ** よく考えたらアトラス編はシュニー家の問題がメインになりそうだから、ウィロウが重要人物である可能性は高いのか。 ** 言葉通り「若くない」の意味だったか。 * Winter: She could pass any day now. Until that happens, I'm the only person Fria's allowed to see. Weiss: Ironwood's chosen you to be the next... when she dies. How long have you known? Winter: Since Beacon fell. Weiss: Doesn't it bother you? He practically groomed your whole military career. Winter: It did at first, when the General first proposed it to me. But the more I thought about it, the more I saw it as a privilege, a chance to do some real good for Atlas, for Remnant. Weiss: But your destiny was chosen for you, without your input. Winter: Perhaps, but I'm choosing it now. I've made it my own. And I take great pride in it. - Sparks ** このあたりの会話はピュラを連想させる。ウィンターの死亡フラグやばい。 *** 何度も死亡フラグを回避してきたクロウが生き残ってるから大丈夫だと思いたい。 ** この部屋の入口付近にオーラ転送装置がある。 * 現在の冬の乙女の名前は Fria **元ネタは北欧神話の Frigg もしくは Freya？ **ノーラ（トールが元ネタ）の肉親の可能性がある？ **ノーラがマントルの人々の待遇にやたらこだわってるのが気になる。 ***'Nora': The people of Mantle are hurting. - New Approach ***'Nora': You have to do something about Mantle. - A Night Off ***'Nora': They’re bearing all of it! - Worst Case Scenario ** ノーラがアトラス出身って線はわりとありそう。 *** 病室にレムナント各地の風景写真が飾ってあるし、旅行中に何かあって離れ離れになったとか。 *** Nora: Oniyuri? Never heard of it. - Tipping Point *** 子供時代のノーラの服が東洋っぽくないのも現地の人間じゃないからか。 選挙・セイラム陣営の陰謀 * V7C1の3:55頃の電子掲示板: Election Imminent / Mantle Hometown Hero vs Atlesian Tycoon ** Mantle Hometown Hero = ロビン・ヒル ** Atlesian Tycoon = ジャック・シュニー ** 立候補者はこの2人しかいないので一騎打ち。アメリカ大統領選っぽい感じ。 *** A Night Off の冒頭を見ると他にも立候補者はいるっぽい。他はすべて泡沫候補って感じか。 * 同電子掲示板: Missing Journalist Found Slain ** ティリアンの犯行？ ** こういうジャーナリストや声を上げる人間（フォレストみたいな）の不可解な死を演出することで、市民を疑心暗鬼に陥らせる？ *** Ironwood: More of the same, unfortunately. Someone in Mantle is taking out public leaders who speak out against Atlas. Specifically, people who speak out against me. It didn't look like a pattern at first. But this is the third murder of its kind in the last week. Qrow: Your opposition in Mantle dropping dead isn't exactly a good look for you, huh? Ironwood: Not really worried about my public image, but it is causing unrest. I think someone's trying to frame me and by extension, Atlas. And it's working. - Pomp and Circumstance *** やっぱり民衆への印象操作が目的っぽい。 * OPでワッツが操作している画面上に選挙区の地図みたいなウィンドウがあってタイトルが MANTLE_ELECTION_MAP.EXE ** この選挙をセイラム陣営が裏から操って云々みたいな展開かなあ。 ** これ前からあったプロットなんだろうか。タイミングが絶妙すぎる。 ** フェイスブックとケンブリッジ・アナリティカの件はまだ記憶に新しい。 * どこかでアトラスの議席は5つって言ってた人がいたんだけど、どうなんだろう。 ** そのうちの2つをアイアンウッドが保有してるってなると、tyranny は決して大げさじゃない。 ** Cordially Invited を見る限り本当に議席は5っぽい。 * Jacques: That bastard is costing me more money every day with this embargo. I'd lay off every employee in Mantle if I wasn't trying to get their damn votes for this Council seat. - Pomp and Circumstance ** このセリフからジャックが以下のような状況にあることがわかる。 ** 禁輸によって輸出先がなくなったため、人と設備をフルに稼働できず、コストだけがかかっている状況が続いている ** いくら採掘を続けても流通が国内だけに制限されれればこれまでの流通量の半分以下になるはずで、いずれ倉庫が満杯になり、最終的に採掘ラインも止めざるをえなくなる ** だから禁輸が続くならジャックはレイオフ（解雇）をしたいが……そもそも禁輸がなければこんなことにはなっていない ** だから禁輸を止める方法としてジャックは選挙への出馬を選んだ ** おそらくアトラスの議会は地区ごとの代表になっていて（なんとなく私がそう思ってるだけなので間違ってるかも）今回の選挙はマントル市の代表選出 ** となればマントル市民の支持を得るために労働者たちをレイオフできない ** 「私（SDC）はこういう状況 rough patch でもあなたがたの味方ですよ」とアピールする必要があるから ** しかしそれは稼働していない（売上に直結しない）生産ラインに無駄な支出を続けることを意味する costing me more money every day ** ジャックは基本的にマントル市民を見下しており、この状態が我慢ならない ** their damn votes の damn という修飾にそれがあらわれている ** 次のワッツのセリフはこういったジレンマを脱出する方策がある、という意味。 ** Watts: What if I said you could have your cake, and eat it too? * Jacques: If I'm elected Councilman, I've made it no secret. I will be opposing General Ironwood and his senseless embargo that is crippling all of Atlas. It is my belief that these measures are not only reckless, but criminal. With no shipments allowed to enter or leave the kingdom, I know many are suffering. And my family has been weathering the same storm as many of you. Effective immediately, I am forced to shut down all nonessential SDC operations. If elected to office, I will make the changes necessary to fix what Ironwood has broken. I hope you ask yourself before the vote, "Can you trust anyone else to stop Ironwood?" Will Robyn Hill be able to get your jobs back? - Sparks ** これで "Lay off every employee in Mantle" は果たされた（every ではないけども） ** この状態から "Get their damn votes" をどうやって実現するのかと思ったけど A Night Off のワッツの動きを見る限り、普通にシステムをハックしただけっぽい？ * Weiss: There's no way my father could've thought layoffs would do anything but hurt him. So why announce this the day before the election? - A Night Off ** でもこのへんのセリフは回収されてないし、さらにワッツの謀略があるのは確定かなあ。 * A Night Off でワッツがティリアン襲撃の映像とペニーの対グリム戦闘シーンの映像を解析して、ペニーが集会で惨殺しているディープフェイク映像を作って、それをどこかにアップロードしている。 ** これは選挙関係なく、こうしてアイアンウッドの信用を落としておいて、議会から失脚させる材料として使う。 *** ジャーナリストらの殺害もこれの前フリか。 ** マロウやフィオナや集会にいた他のファウナスならティリアンの存在を認識できたのでは。 *** Pyrrha: It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark. - Jaunedice, Pt.2 **** many なのですべてのファウナスではなく、nearly-perfect なので完全でもない。 * Pietro: Someone is using our own technology against us. This doctored footage of Penny came from her work all around Mantle, stolen straight from our surveillance network. - Worst Case Scenario ** 今回のワッツの策略はすべてマントルのシステムハックだけで完結させている。 *** アトラス市側はアップデートされているので侵入できない。 ** Weiss: And how would someone get access to that network? Pietro: Well, only a few people have clearance. Ironwood, the Council, our cybersecurity and surveillance leads, and maybe a select few who oversee critical systems like sewage or the heating grid. Weiss: The heating grid run in partnership with the Schnee Dust Company. - Worst Case Scenario *** Cordially Invited のラストにつながる？ *** Weiss: Without heating or projected Aura, the cold of Solitas can kill you in a matter of hours. - Ace Operatives * Pietro: Much to my surprise, the Penny Project was chosen over all the other proposals. - Worst Case Scenario **この写真、ワッツだけ笑ってなくてピエトロを睨んでる感じがする。 ** プロジェクト採用されたピエトロに対して嫉妬心みたいなものがあってそれで復讐しようとしている？ ** ペニーに濡れ衣を着せたのもそれが理由かも。 ** Raven: A disgraced Atlesian scientist. - A Perfect Storm * Cordially Invited のジャックはとことん展開を先読みして相手の反応をもとに会話を誘導している。 ** Ironwood: As the official report stated, that footage was doctored. Penny is completely under my control. Jacques: Which is concerning, I think. Ironwood: Concerning? Jacques: Let’s talk about exactly what it is you control. *** ペニーの話を先にすることによってアイアンウッドから control についての発言を引き出してその後の議論につなげる。 ** Winter: You can’t just buy trust like everything else, you have to earn it! Jacques: I couldn’t have said it better myself. General, if I may be blunt, you have spent what little trust this Council had left in you. The hacker who turned Atlas drones against us was never captured, whoever’s been murdering your critics is still at large. How are we supposed to give you our trust, when you’ve given us nothing as of late? *** ここでウィンターが息を飲むのは自分の反応も誘導されたものだと気づいたから。 *** ウィンターの trust についての発言に「基づいて」アイアンウッドにとって不利な議論になっていっている。 *** ウィンターの "That’s not what--" の後に続くのは "I meant" =サブプロット= シュニー家 *'Weiss': Um... it’s okay, mom. It’s fine. - Cordially Invited **ワイスはジャックをFatherと呼ぶので、ウィロウをMomと呼ぶのはだいぶ違和感がある。 **Father/Mother、Dad/Mom **ワイスとウィロウの距離感は、ワイストジャックのそれとはだいぶ違うものだとわかる。 *'Willow': No matter what happens, Weiss... please don’t forget about your brother. Weiss: Whitley wants nothing to do with me. Willow: Of course not, you left him alone, with us. **With us は「こんな問題ある両親のもとに置いていった」の意。 ヤンとブレイク * Nora: Two people who've gone through that much, I think there's more going on. - A Night Off ** まじでバンブルビーがCanonになりそう。 * Yang: You don't agree. - Worst Case Scenario ** 意見は違ってもお互いのことは信頼してる。 ノーラとレン * Ren: We should probably stay focused on the mission. - Ace Operatives ** V7C1の戦闘シーンでもノーラを無視してた（V6C1ではコンビネーション・アタックしてたのに） * Neon: Your boyfriend's actually holding his own! Where's all that energy when he's around you? - Sparks ** ネオンはわざと人を怒らせて戦闘を有利に運ぶスタイルだけど、それなりに痛いところ（真実）をつくから相手は調子を狂わされる。 ** このセリフからしてもやっぱり今期はノーラとレンの関係性に何か展開がありそう。 ** エルムとの戦闘訓練の様子を見ても、やっぱりレンは自分の力不足を感じてそう。 * Nora: You have to do something about Mantle. - A Night Off **このシーンでノーラのセリフをレンが遮ってる。 * Ren: We spent so much time worrying about how Ironwood will react to the truth about her, but have any of us considered how we're even going to beat her if we manage to work past that? ... We should be training right now. - A Night Off ** 実力が足りてないと感じていたというより、抱えている問題の大きさを他のみんな（特にノーラ）が認識してないように感じていた、的な？ ** Ren: Well maybe one of them feels that way but the other might be worried. Nora: About what? Ren: It's just, there's a lot of things going on right now. *** ここのやりとり見ても、そんな感じっぽい。 ** キスに夢中になってしまったせいで惨劇を防げなかった、みたいなのでレンがまた落ち込みそう。 *** Weiss: The entire time Blake was at Beacon, she was afraid to open up to people. She tried to keep her past separated from us. She tried to protect us. Eventually, those walls she put up came down. And the moment they did, the one thing she was afraid of actually happened. The universe proved her right. - Alone Together * Ren: Yes, sir. - Worst Case Scenario クロウとクローバー * Qrow: Lucky catch, huh? Clover: Hmm, no, I'd chalk that one up to talent. - Ace Operatives ** おそらくクロウは合流時にダストをキャッチできたことと、釣り竿でガイストを catch (release and catchの) できたことを言っている。 ** それに対してクローバーはルビーの方を向いて "that one" と that を強調して言っているので、自分のことから話をそらして、ルビーのことを言っている感じ。 ** ガイストを catch する前にクローバー（幸運の印）のブローチをさわっているので、おそらくセンブランスを使っている（？）が、これを認めたくない気持ちがあった（？） ** クローバーは任務を成功させても実力ではなく運で成功したと思われるようなことが多々あって、クロウとは逆の意味でセンブランスに悩まされていた、みたいな展開がありそう。 * Clover: You shouldn't do that, ... I meant deflect a compliment. - Sparks ** クロウにとってクローバーの存在はかなり重要になっていきそうな感じ。 ジャックとワッツ * Watts: A spitting image of you, this lad, Jacques. Creepily so, I might add. He's definitely inherited your... affect. - Pomp and Circumstance ** このセリフといい、なんかこの二人顔立ちが似てるんだけど、兄弟ではないにしても血縁関係？ サマー・ローズ * Ruby: Her last mission... was that another Oz secret? Qrow: There were a lot of those back in our day. But this one was a Summer secret. When she didn't come back, Ozpin seemed just as in the dark as myself and your father. Still, who knows what he may have hidden from us over the years. - Pomp and Circumstance ** ここでもサマーは didn't come back なだけで、その生死は明言されていない。 *** Yang: Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. - Burning the Candle ** a Summer secret という表現も気になる。つまり、正規のハンターとしての mission とは別に、サマーの個人的な活動みたいな感じ、一度きりのことではなく継続してやっていた、みたいなニュアンスを感じる。 ロビン・ヒル * Forest: Yes, the fight for better conditions in Mantle! Lead by the charismatic, talented, lovely, Robyn Hill and her Happy Huntresses!. They were all top Atlas Academy graduates, who could've signed up for the military. But Robyn and the Huntresses chose to stay in Mantle. She's gunning for a seat on the kingdom's council, and when she gets it, she's gonna put an end to Ironwood's tyranny. - A New Approach ** ロビンの名前を出した途端パイロットが顔を見合わせて窓をしめるのはなぜ？ * Clover: Then I suggest you do that through the proper legal channels as a Councilwoman, if you get elected. Robyn: Now where's the fun in that?. - Sparks ** クローバーの言ってることは正論なんだけど、ロビン、一筋縄ではいかないキャラっぽい。 * Robyn: The Protector of Mantle, huh? ** ここでペニーが顔を伏せるのはなんでだろ。ロビンはペニー登場後に強行手段に出るのをやめたわけだし過去に何か因縁がありそう。 ** A Night Off ではペニーを名前で呼んでる。 ** Cordially Invited でも意味ありげにアイコンタクトしている。 能力・武器 * V7C1の捕縛直前にスローモーションになるのはマロウがセンブランスを使ったからか。 ** A Night Off の訓練シーンでレンの瞑想中に同じエフェクトがかかるのはセンブランスというより Basically Ninja 的なやつ？ * Pietro: There's some additional enhancements I'd like to suggest. - Ace Operatives ** もう一度武器のアップグレードがありそう。 * Harriet: I've seen other speed Semblances before, but that was different. I think there's more going on than you think. - Ace Operatives ** 前から冗談交じりに言われてたけど、ルビーのセンブランスはスピードそれ自体じゃなくて、スピードは副産物、結果にすぎない、というのが真実味を帯びてきた。 ** Oscar: Have you always been able to do that? Ruby: I don't know. I don't normally think it through that much. - A Night Off * Vine: Have you ever thought about extending your aura? - Sparks ** ジョーンの能力強化フラグ？ ** Oscar: Nice, your recovery is getting faster. - A Night Off * A Night Off でティリアンがフィオナにダメージを与えたカットを見る限り、ティリアンのセンブランスはオーラに穴を開ける能力？ ** Tipping Point でのティリアン攻撃時のオーラ描写もそれかなあ。 ** ティリアンがジョーンに言った "You do interest me." も能力関連かも。 その他 * V7C1の電子掲示板: Outer Wall Damaged ** グリムが入り込んだ原因 * Blake: I just realized where we are. This mine was closed after an explosion. - Ace Operatives ** イリアの両親が事故にあった場所。 * メイ・マリーゴールドはヘンリー・マリーゴールド（knock-off ネプチューン）と関わりあり？ ** いとこ らしい。そしてシリーズ初のトランスジェンダー。 カテゴリ:ブログ記事